They Have Returned
by snowflake00
Summary: SPR is back! New adventures, new cases! New everything! Well not exactly. Case 10: Majustu koto gakko, (Witchcraft High School) a fine school for witches. Lately, odd happenings have occurred, students are being attacked. As the case progresses it becomes even more dangerous, nightmares will erupt, bounds will be bound, and love will blossom. Summary changes with each arc. peace
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO LIVING PEOPLE, I AM THE GREAT FOX FIRE! TREMBLE BEFORE MEEEEEE! NO, I'M JUST KIDDING. I'VE FINALLY, AFTER DEBATING & THINKING, MADE A GHOST HUNT FANFIC. SO EXCITED, I LOVE NARU, ESPECIALY BECAUSE HE'S VOICED BY TODD HABERKORN.**

**-EMBRACE THE DARKNESS.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The Forbidden Taboo

DAY: December, 13nth

The school was huge! It looked like one of those mid evil castles, built from gray stones. This fine building is known as Majutsu koto gakko, or Witch Craft High School. Many odd things have gone on here for quite some time, and that's why Shibuya Psychic Research is to the rescue. Many days ago, the headmaster - Kamui Shomatasu, came to the office nearly begging Naru to help restore her school.

FLASHBACK

_"The students are to scared to walk alone or go to class now." The women said tearing up._

_"May you tell me exactly what's scaring them." Naru said unfazed by her tears._

_"Well... many of them have seen these cloaked shadow figures roaming the halls at night, and some of our special students have been attacked by this demon-like creature." This caught Naru's attention._

_"What do you mean by special students, if I may ask?"_

_"The special students are ones with a higher magic energy, or have psychic abilities. Even thirteen of them disappeared, we can't find them anywhere. We're afraid that their dead." Ms. Shomatasu began to sob, as if they were her own children._

_"Did you file a missing persons' report?"_

_"Yes, but as always they found nothing."_

_"Hhmm, I see. Is there anything else?"_

_"Yes, a few people woke up with an odd pentagram drawn on their stomach, only females have been pushed down the stairs, in the library books will start flying off the shelves, and sometimes I hear screams coming from the hallway when nobody's there. There is much more, which is why I wrote it all down in this journal for you." _

_Naru nodded his head, excepting the now known journal. he skimmed through the pages, when he shut the book with a gentle sigh. Ms. Shomatasu leaned forward with a pleading look in her eye. "We will need two rooms for sleeping, and a preferably large room with many outlets. Leave all contact, and location information to my assistant." He gestured towards Mai, who was patiently listening behind him. With that, Naru headed for his _

_office, closing the door behind him. After righting down all needed info, Mai quietly apologized to Ms. Shomatasu. "No need for the sorry, Mr. Shibuya must be busy, after all he owns a company. And it absolutely amazes me how successful he is at such a young age." Ms. Shomatasu's tears had finally stopped, and instead, she left with a bright smile that could melt a snowman. 'Naru would have loved to hear that.' Mai thought as she called up the rest of the team. _

_One Hour Later_

_Mai walked into the waiting room, passing Monk and Ayako their coffee, John and Masako their water, Lin his Chinese tea, and Naru and Eugene's green teas. Everyone thanked Mai, except for Naru, who never thanked her._

_'What, no thank you? That's rude.' Eugene used his telepathy to speak with Naru._

_In which, his older twin earned him self a glare from Naru. Everybody looked at the two for a moment, when John eventually broke the silence._

_"So, Mr. kazuya what's the new case about?"_

_Naru took another sip of his tea, then pulled out the journal and a black binder. "Our next case takes place in a high school created for witches, and the art of witchcraft. It is one of very few in the world known so far. For the past three months the head master- Kamui Shomatasu, and many students have been experiencing odd phenomenon through out the school. Over twenty students have been pushed down the stone stairs, all of them were female. Only six students woke up with an unknown pentagram drawn onto their stomachs, sixty- seven people saw a shadow in the hall at night. All the members in the running club lost the ability to speak, every Friday one person falls ill during diner, and in the science lab beakers and other bottled chemicals would begin to shatter. There was a message written in the head master's office that read 'More power'. During the seven wonders test, three of the participants went missing. Three days later, they returned only to be sent to the infirmary for coughing up blood, when they awoke they had no memory of be abducted. I'll explain about the test for Mai's sake. The seven wonders is a act only capable by witches strong enough to withstand them, the first one is telekinesis; the ability to manipulate objects with the power of the mind, second is concilium or coercion; imposition of one's will onto another. Also called mind control. It can be resisted, though doing so causes increasing intracranial pressure to the point of explosion, third is pyrokinesis; the ability to control and conjure fire with power of the mind, fourth is clairvoyance; the ability to read minds or extra-sensory awareness of things including, objects and people, fifth is transmutation; the ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between, sixth is vitalum vitalis; the ability to heal others of their wounds via a form of transference, skilled practitioners can breath life into recently dead, seventh is descensum; spiritual decent into the netherworld or afterlife." _

_Mai sat their for moment angered yet amazed._

_"How do you know so much about the art witchcraft?" Monk asked with curiosity. Naru paused for a moment, taking another sip from his tea. "I study all psychic phenomenon, and witchcraft takes a much bigger role then you'd think it would." He said with a even tone. Monk nodded his head in understanding._

_"Mai, tea."_

_'Would it kill him to say please?'_

_"No Mai, I wouldn't die if I said please." _

_"I said that out loud didn't I?"_

_"Yes." Ayako said with a chuckle. Naru cleared his throat, silencing all conversation. "I want everyone here eight o' clock sharp, and don't be late." The second part of his sentence, he glared towards the kitchen._

* * *

**ALRIGHT, I KNOW I HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO. EUGENE, DID NOT DIE, BUT INSTEAD HE FELL IN A COMA AFTER BEING HIT BY A CAR. THE WOMAN THIS TIME DID NOT ACT LIKE A COMPLETE PSYCHO AND DID THE RIGHT THING AND TOOK HIM TO A HOSPITAL IN A UNKNOWN TOWN. HE HAD NO IDENTAFICATION ON HIM, SO THE DOCTORS DIDNT KNOW WHO TO CALL. TWO YEARS LATER, HE RETURNED HOME AND JOINED SPR TO WORK WITH NARU. IM SORRY, BUT I HAD TO GET THAT OUT OF MY SYSTEMS. *I CLOSE LAPTOP, AND WALK THOUGH A WALL***


	2. Chapter 2

**SECOND CHAPTER! SO YEAH, YAYYYYY. *LOOKS DOWN***

**-EMBRACE THE DARKNESS.**

* * *

CHAPTER: The Forbidden Taboo Part 1

DAY: December 13th

10:30pm

'Maybe we should hold a séance after we- I mean, I interview the ones who filed the claims. There hasn't been any activity, and Ms. Hara felt many spirits, but none seem threatening. Well, the ones she could sense anyway. I should have Yasuhara gather them in groups by witnesses...'

Naru was so deep in thought, he didn't hear Mai calling his name. "Naru?" Mai was getting worried, he didn't look well either. Lin stopped his typing and turned around. He was about to say something, when Eugene walked over to Naru.

"Hey, Noll?" He gave his twin a little shake. Naru jolted out of his thoughts, staring at the table he was sitting at. "Yes?" Naru said, now looking up at Mai and the others.

"We've been calling your name for five minutes, very unlike you." Commented John. "What is it that you need to tell me?" Naru said, pulling out the file.

Mai was about to answer, when they heard a scream.

Everyone ran into the crowded hallway, only to find a giant shadow looming over one of the students. "Someone help me!" She screamed in terror. "Somebody get something to hit that thing." People began to panic even more as the creature tried to attack yet another student. "Not on my watch!" Said a girl with long black hair, and beautiful turquoise eyes. Everything seemed in slow motion at that moment for Eugene. He stared at the girl as she flipped her wavy locks out of her face, then her large chest bounced a bit and Eugene could feel the nosebleed coming. He could've swore she smiled at him before facing the cold shadow too. Wait, she was running AT the shadow!? "Wait!" Cried Eugene. Suddenly a abnormally short girl with white curly, shoulder-length hair, and red eyes stopped him. "Don't worry about her, she had to take care of one last night. Completely capable of handling it." The shorter girl gave a smile that said 'just because she's a girl doesn't mean she's helpless.'

The other girl with black hair stood in front of the creature with not single hint of fear. She gave it a smirk which seemed to anger it even more. Before the shadow moved a single inch the girl snapped her fingers, her smirk grew bigger. Suddenly the shadow caught on fire from a rope of flames. The creature let out a high-pitch scream that even made Naru cover his ears and wince. The shadow flailed and thrashed around as the flames continued to engulf it, and eat away at it's astral body. After a few moments, the shadow creature disappeared into a pile of ash. "Thank you soooooo much Mori! I almost fainted back there." Said the girl who was attacked earlier. 'Mori huh?' Eugene thought to himself. "Eugene, quit staring at her, she might think your a stalker." Monk said with a mocking tone. Eugene began to blush and darted his eyes away from Mori. "Yasuhara, gather all the students who filed claims and put them in groups varying on the amount and type. Oh, and get me the school file on that girl." Ordered Naru. "Sir, yes sir!" Exclaimed Yasu. Naru sighed and walked back to base.

* * *

10:45pm

"Tell me exactly what you saw." Naru asked as Lin began to type.

"Well, last night I was with my friend Haru in the boys bathroom. We were looking for the ghost everyone was talking about." Said Keiichi with a grim expression.

"Where and who did you here this rumor from?"

"I over heard someone talk about it the locker room, I don't know who said it though."

"Tell me the story."

"From what I heard, some guy was drowned in the old bathtubs in the restroom, and who ever looks in the mirror at exactly midnight would see him behind you."

"So, what happened? I was told your friend was severely injured."

Keiichi played with hem of his uniform shirt for a moment, looking rather sad. "When he looked into the mirror," Keiichi's voice cracked as he spoke. "It shattered in his face, and now he can't see through his right eye because one of the pieces was engorged into it."

Mai, who was standing behind Naru, gasped. "Is he all right?" She exclaimed.

"Mai, if you can't keep your mouth shut, please leave." Naru said with an annoyed tone.

Mai stuck her tong out at Naru, as Monk and Ayako tried to hold back their laughs. The worse part was when Yasu made a heart with his hands and gestured towards Mai and Naru.

"Is that all?"

Keiichi nodded. "Thank you, you may leave."

11:02pm

Naru sat in front of seven people who were from the running club.

"Which one of you would like to go first?" Naru asked, still looking into his black binder.

"I'll go first." Said a girl with long red pigtails and light brown eyes.

"Take a seat." Naru said with his even tone, as always. "Your name?"

"Emiki Samurakami."

"Tell me about your past situation."

"Recently, all of us lost the ability to speak. We're not sure why, but one of us have an idea how." Emiki backed away, giving room for the next person. A girl with black hair pulled into a ponytail and green eyes walked forward.

"My name is Hoshi Saito." She said with a flirty smile, which Naru obviously ignored. Hoshi leaned forward on the table, revealing some cleavage, which Naru obviously ignored once again.

"Please don't lean on the table, I'm afraid you might break it." Naru said with no humor in his voice, yet he was laughing on the inside. "May you tell me your idea?"

"We all think someone hexed us with a wax curse."

Naru nodded his head in understanding. "I'll explain for Mai's sake." That earned him a glare. "A wax curse is when a person, or many people, use a wax doll or figure to manipulate at one's will. The ritual is usually performed by tying a ribbon to a selected body part and chanting who you wish for it to effect. In this case, the user must have rapped the ribbon over the mouth, restricting you from speaking. But why the running club?" Naru sat in his typical thinking position; hand in chin, staring off into space.

"You all may leave now."

"If you need any help, just ask for me." Hoshi batted her eyes.

"I believe I can do my own job Ms. Saito, now please do leave." Hoshi left with no complaints, as for the rest of the team, they tried not to laugh at their comrade.

Ooohhh! Looks like Naru gave her the big let down, but what kind of a author would I be if I let her give up so easily. No worries, she'll be back.

1:16am

Everyone was in now in bed except for Naru, Lin, and Eugene. As Lin continued to type and Naru read the file, Eugene sat at the table watching the monitors. He was about to call it a night, when suddenly he saw that Mori chick. '_What was she doing up this late?' _He stared at the screen for a few more moments, a smile played at the corners of his lips. Eugene's smile disappeared when he noticed a abnormally pale girl following behind her. It seemed Mori didn't see her. With anticipation, Eugene looked at another monitor for a different angle. The young girl looked about fourteen or so, she wore a knee- high skirt with black suspenders to match, and a white dress shirt. When he looked even closer, he saw her short white hair with blood red eyes. The young girl gave the camera a evil smirk and skipped over to Mori. Mori paused for moment to ready herself before going down the stairs. '_Stairs, Mori, creepy kid, evil smirk?' _With those few words Eugene was out the door, running to warn Mori before it was to late

"Mori!" Eugene cried. Mori turned around startled by the outburst. Eugene was just a few feet away when the ghost gave him a bone chilling smile. And with that, she pushed Mori backwards to the cold stone stairs, impending her certain death or severe injury.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, I FINALLY GOT MY COMPUTER BACK TODAY! EXPECT MORE UPDATES. OH, AND, OOOOOO! A CLIFF HANGER!**

**FORGOT TO MENTION THIS, BUT I PUT UP A STORY POLL, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO GREAT WONDEROUS READERS. I TRULY APPRITIATE YOU ALL FOR MAKING IT THIS FAR, I THOUGHT NO ONE WAS GOING TO READ MY STORY. I MEAN, I KNOW IM NEW TO FANFICTION AND ALL, BUT I THINK IM DOING PRETTY GOOD FOR A NUBE. OH, AND I WAS WONDERING IF YOU GUYS WERE OK WITH EUGENE'S LITTLE PERVERTED MOMENT. I WOULD ALSO LIKE IT IF YOU ALL GAVE ME SOME IDEAS. I KNOW THIS IS GOING TO SOUND BAD, BUT I CANT WAIT TO FINISH THIS CASE. ITS JUST BECAUSE OF MY IDEA FOR THE OTHER ONE, ITS GOING TO BE SUPER CONFUSING IN A GOOD WAY.**

**- EMBRACE THE DARKNESS**

* * *

Random Student

The young man slept ever so peacefully in his warm comforting bed. As like all other males, he slept with no shirt on, which just made it easier for a certain something to do their job. There on the nightstand beside the bed, sat a freshly sharpened letter opener. It shone in the moon light with an innocent look to it. An invisible entity slowly and quietly raked up the utensil, and removed the sheets covering our unfortunate victim. The young high schooler silently stirred in discomfort from loosing his warm blanket. The letter opener was poised to the upper left of his stomach, moving like molasses into a circle leaving behind a trail of blood as it continued. The circle was followed by a star cut in the center, and then strange words, probably Estonian, were etched on the circumference. The student was yet to wake up, only the one who was doing this knew he was one of the heaviest sleepers in the school. The entity stealthily put the bloodied blade back in place for it's owner to awake with fair confusion.

* * *

Mori gave out a cry as she fell. Even she, herself, knew what the possibilities were when she'd hit the lifeless stones for stairs. Her possible death would be painful, very painful indeed. Her back will brake from the great impact, and most likely fracture or even shatter a few ribs. The thought of dying made Mori shiver, she shut her eyes, waiting for the excruciating moment to happen. But that time never came, instead she found herself being embraced by a warm figure. At that swift second, she realized the thing hugging her was taking most of the blunt from the never ending fall. As they fell, Mori subconsciously pulled herself closer, snuggling to her savior. When the drop was over, the pair let go of each other. "Are you alright? Nothing's broke right? Can you breath okay? Can you walk or think? Are you feeling faint? Can you-" Mori put up her hand, signaling for Eugene to stop talking. "I should be asking you these things, are _you _okay?" He nodded his head. _'He's so brave, I mean it's not like I like him or anything? But he is kind of cute, his green pants and red button shirt do make him even cuter.' _"So your Mori right?" He asked with a slight blush. "Yes, I'm Mori Kasumi. And you are?" She gave him a shy smile. "I'm Eugene Davis, it's a pleaser to meet you." Eugene returned the smile with his blush no longer there. Mori offered her hand to shake, which Eugene gratefully took. Suddenly Eugene's twin brother, Naru, came down the stairs. "Eugene, what happened?" He asked in his cool voice. Mori looked at Naru, then to Eugene, then back to Naru, then back to Eugene. Was she seeing two? "I think we should talk about this in base." Eugene said in a hushed voice. Naru nodded his head in understanding. "Ms. Kasumi, please do follow." And with that, they were off to the base.

* * *

_The room reeked of blood, yet not a drop in sight. Mai sat at a large wooden table with a ginormous black pot in front of her. She was adding herbs, spices, feathers, and hair into the bubbling green moosh. Suddenly Mai noticed everyone was staring at her with intent glares. What had she done to earn such hateful acts towards her? Before Mai could say anything, a gentle hand placed itself on hers. She looked up to see her one true love, his face was blurred, but she still recognized him. Suddenly the vision changed, Mai was now in a cellar of sorts. It's stench of blood was even worse then before. The area was not that big, and the walls were made of the same cold stones as like the rest of the school. In front of her was thick wooden table, and there lay a young lady around her age. She had long blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes with no life in them. Her old school uniform was covered in blood and the skirt was nearly tattered. Mai gasped, on the verge of tears. 'Who would do this?' Mai said aloud. A man appeared, he looked about Mai's age too. He had brown hair with somewhat golden eyes, he was quite a looker, but not nearly as close to Naru's. He walked over to the girl laying on the table and gave sorrowful smile. 'My love,' He started. 'We could have been together for an eternity.' Mai stood there with hundreds of questions popping up in her head. Then everything went black._

Mai barely got any sleep, so eventually she decided to go to base. She walked in still in her pj's only to be hushed by Lin. He gestured towards Naru who was sitting at the table with his head down, and Eugene who was sprawled across the couch using his yellow jacket as a blanket. It seems Gene fell asleep reading a manga called Fairy Tail, and Naru had a empty mug of tea in front of him. Mai smiled at the sight, and took a seat across from Naru and rested her head staring at the floor. As Mai dosed off, Lin had another unnoticed smile creep onto his face.

7:12

It seems nobody could get any sleep. Team SPR worked their ways towards base, Ayako noticed their favorite brunet was not in her bed. This set off an alarm in her head which was suddenly put down by the idea of Mai heading to base. As everyone piled in they were hushed by Lin. John giggled at the sight of Eugene, and Yasu pumped his fist in the air as he saw Naru and Mai. The tops of their heads were just barely touching, but that was a big step for the two. Monk looked like he was about to explode from his brotherly instincts kicking in, Ayako sat there staring them, and Masaco hid a smile behind her kimono sleeve. All seemed nice, but the moment was over when Naru's phone vibrated. It took him a moment to wake up, but he kept his stoic mask on. He looked at the caller ID and glared at it. Madoka. Naru stood up and answered the phone. "What is it?" He sounded aggravated, and began to work his way to the monitors where Lin was. 'How many times have I told you to use your manners?' She said. The volume was high enough for everyone else to hear, so they decided to listen. "I believe you didn't answer my question." Naru shot back. 'Actually, I wanted to talk to-' Naru cut her off. "The person you want to speak with has their own cellphone." Madoka murmured something to Naru that made him smirk, which made their curiosity stronger. "Well in that case, I don't mind one bit." Everybody's mouths hung wide open. Did he just he didn't mind? Naru handed the phone to Lin, oohh, no wonder why. Lin took the phone, and for the first time in front of everyone, he smiled.

* * *

**WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, SORRY ABOUT THE OOCNESS IN THIS CHAP. I _HAD_ TO INCORPORATE SOME FLUFF, ESPECIALY NARUxMAI. I SHIP THEM TO HARD, KIND OF LIKE ME WITH NALU(NASTUxLUCY) I LOVES THEM TO MUCH! SORRY FOR HOW SHORT THIS WAS THINK OF IT AS A TEASER.**

**ANYWAY, PLEASE DO READ & REVIEW BECUASE NARU SAID SO. *_***

***CLOSES COMPUTER SATISFIED WITH MY SELF***

**OH FORGOT TO SAY THIS, I MIGHT, JUST MIGHT UP DATE AGAIN LATER ON TONIGHT. SO STAY TUNED!**


	4. Chapter 4

**TOLD YOU I WOULD UPDATE PRETTY SOON, SORRY ABOUT THE LAST CHAP. I WAS GETTING LAZY AND NEEDED SOME BRAIN FOOD. MY STOMACH WAS GROWLING LIKE CRAZY AS I WROTE IT, AND I WAS LIKE OWWWWW! I WOULD LOVE TO THANK ANGEL FOR REVIEWING TWICE! I FEELS SO HAPPY!**

**-EMBRACE THE DARKNESS**

* * *

CHAPTER: The Forbidden Taboo Part 3

DAY: December 14th

8:12am Raiburari(Library)

The library was humongous! Bookshelves as tall as houses stood proudly in there. Besides the shelves, there was a study hall area with wooden rectangular tables assorted in seven rows of three. For a library it was pretty crowded, at least 2/3 of the tables were already taken up by early book worms who were immersed in their homework or novels. Luckily no one noticed Mori and SPR walk to the very back of the library, in search for the secret door. As they neared the far right corner, Mori began to skim her hand across the a shelf stuffed with books and read the spines. Her hand stopped on Anton Lavey's The Satanic Witch, and pulled it out of the crammed jumble of books. She passed it to Eugene who held it with great care. Mori reached her hand back into the shadowed shelf and twist a rod of sorts, she stepped back waiting for it to open. A small portion of the shelf went inwards, showing a medium sized door. "Lin, stay back here in case Ms. Shomatasu returns and needs us." Naru ordered, Lin gave him a short nod. "Yasu, I need you to look up past records of deaths, incidents, and anything else you can find." Yasu gave him a two fingered salute, and off he was. Everyone grabbed a flashlight and entered the dark damp chamber.

Yuno

Why, why wouldn't they stop singing? This song is far to scary, please stop.

There's little joy in life for me,

And little terror in the grave~

I've lived the parting hour to see

Of the one I would have died to save~

Calmly to watch the failing breath,

Wishing each sigh might be the last~

O'er those beloved features cast~

The cloud, the stillness that must part

The darling of my life from me~

And then to thank God from my heart,

To thank him well and fervently~

Although I knew that we had lost

The hope and glory of our life~

And now, benighted, tempest-tossed,

Must bear alone the weary strife~

(-By Charlotte Bronte)

Raiburari(Library) Passage

The chamber was damp and dark. Mai couldn't even see her hand five inches away from her face. "My goodness is dusty or what?" John said with a sneeze. "Yeah, looks like it hasn't been used in years." Said Monk. "Its probably half Ayako's age." With that, Monk was hit upside the head. Hard. "What was that for you old hag?" He exclaimed. The two began to argue, insulting one another, being hit, complaining about hair, and terrible acting. John tried to stop them, but their anger was far more powerful. "Would you two be quiet." Naru demanded rather then asked. Naru pointed the flash light every-which-way, searching for clues of the missing student. Mori lead them through a tight spaced hallway that turned into stairs going down. "Yuno?" She called. "Yuno, it's me, Mori." She called a bit louder. "You said your friend is afraid of the dark right?" Eugene asked with a frown. "Ye-" Masaco suddenly gasped. "Masaco, are you alright?" Said Mai as she looked at her friend. "I feel a presence, but it's not friendly. I can't see it that well, but it's not happy we're hear. I think it's a she, yet I'm not sure and I smell so much blood.. down... ther-" She fainted and fell into John's arms who was somewhat shocked. As a priest, he was not aloud to date of sorts, so he's never been so close to a girl like this before. "John, return Ms. Hara to her room and help Yasu with his research." Naru said slightly alarmed. "Yes Mr. Shibuya." John walked away relieved to leave that creepy place. With that, the team continued on with their "adventure".

Kamui's Office

Ms. Shomatasu sat at her desk sorting through paper work and complaints. After a few minutes of work she felt like breaking down. How could this have happened to her children? How could _she _have let this happen? She ran her fingers through her caramel colored hair, her indigo eyes began to water. She wiped away her tears as some one knocked on the door. "Come in." Kamui said as her voice cracked. A girl with crimson hair walked in. "Hello sweetheart, how are you?" Kamui said with a gleeful smile. When the girl didn't answer, Kamui got up. "Are you alright dearie?" She asked once more. The girl lifted her head to face the headmaster. In a blink of the eye, she was the little girl who pushed Mori down the stairs. Kamui stared in horror at her bloody red eyes. The young girl dragged her finger across her neck with an psychotic smile embalmed on her face. The girl took a step forward as Kamui stepped back until she felt the stone wall. The girl rapped her hands around the headmaster's throat, stopping all air flow. The women gasped, trying to intake some oxygen but failed. She franticly reached for the hands restricting her source of life, only to scratch her throat. It was as if the hands weren't even there. Was this how she was going to die?

Raiburari(Library)

Yasu and John sat at one of the tables in the far left corner of the room. They had _at least _seventy-six years of information in front of them, sitting in old scrap books, journals, death certificates, home-published books about this school and it's odd legends and ghost stories, and year books. It was all just waiting to be read by the two unlucky fellows sitting at _that _table. "Why did big-boss do this to us?" Whined Yasu. "Who's 'big-boss'?" Said John as he sorted scrap books. Yasu face palmed. "It's Naru silly." John nodded his head. "So you mean Mr. Shibuya." This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUUUNNNNN! I HOPE YOU LIKED, PLEASE READ & REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**WELL HELLO THERE! IM GLAD TO SEE YOU ALL TODAY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE DO FORGIVE ME FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I HAD TERRIBLE WRITERS BLOCK. I WAS ALSO WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY, A CREPYPASTA FIC! WELL, I WOULDNT REALLY SAY "WORKING" I HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER! KEPT GETTING DIFFERENT APPROACHES, BUT ANYWHO, NO I DID NOT FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY, SO NO WORRIES. IF YOU GUYS LIKE, I DONT MIND IF YOU ALL GIVE ME SOME IDEAS, I LIKE TO "INTERACT" WITH MY READERS YOU COULD SAY.**

**-EMBRACE THE DARKNESS**

* * *

CHAPTER: The Forbidden Taboo Part 4

DAY: December 14th

Raiburari(Library) Passage

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs a gruesome smell hit their noses. They were now in another room, it was filled torture devices such as whips, a nail ripper, and a bunch of tables with straps on them. "Yuno?" Mori called. No answer. "Yuno?" This time she sounded edgy. There was a rustle in the back of the room. "Yuno!" Mori ran behind the oversized table. A disappointed expression fell over her face, which was soon replace by a look of horror. Mori slowly inched away as if the plague stood right in front of her. "Hey Mori, you alright?" Eugene asked as he made his way over. Mai began to shiver, as did the rest of the team, well except for Naru. "What's going on?" Said Monk. Suddenly the temperature went back up, and Eugene gave out a relieved sigh. Mori pulled her shaking hand forward to show the team what she saw. There lay a rotting corpse with maggots crawling through the now hollow eye sockets, and rats, cockroaches, and other pests eating at the remains of this once living being. Before Naru could stop himself, he placed his left hand over Mai's eyes, restricting her from seeing. _'Why the hell did I just do that?' _Naru thought to himself. "Hey Naru! What happened?" Exclaimed Mai. Everyone glanced over to the two. She finally realized Naru was covering her eyes, so she did what Mai usually does, she blushed redder then a fresh tomato. "You know I can close my own eyes Naru." She said with the blush still there. "No-can-do, you tend to go against my word more then needed." Naru kept his stoic mask. "You stuck up, self absorbed, narcissistic jerk face!" Mai ranted on while he stood there waiting for her to quiet down. By the time she finished she was out of breath. "Are you done yet?" Naru said with some humor in his tone, yet kept his normal blank expression. Mai sighed. "Yes." Everyone by now were staring at them, not paying attention to the dead body behind them. "We will report this to Ms. Shomatasu immediately." With that Naru aimed his light away from the corpse which was now left in darkness. He removed his hand from Mai's face, and began to walk away.

11:34am Infirmary

"Please Akiko, I'm fine now. May I go back to my office?" Akiko looked at Kamui skeptically then scoffed.

"Like Hell." The nurse said as she flipped her blinding blonde hair. Kamui glared at her. "How many times have I told you to watch your language?"

"Your not 'fine', your practically wearing a bruise for a necklace. Who saved you anyway?" Akiko pulled out a clip board writing a description of Kamui's injury. Kamui thought for a moment, when the image finally came to her. "It was some women wearing a long pink skirt, with a green coat, and had crimson or burgundy hair."

Akiko nodded her head as if she was coming on to something. She paused for a second as Kamui waited with anticipation. "I got nothing." Shrugged Akiko with a blank expression. Kamui sighed. _'Why?.. Do I even bother?' _

Raiburari(Library)

"So. Much. Stuffffffffff!" Yasu held his head in his hands. "Oh come on mate, how am I suppose to be peppy if your all down and glum?" John gave him a smile nobody could refuse to. John pulled out another death certificate and eyed it before taking interest. "Listen to this, young Maiko Konofugi was murdered in 1873." John looked at the paper intently. "Yeah, so what? Tons of people have died here." Yasu frowned at how he sounded.

"Yes but, it says she was pushed down the stairs by one of the school teachers. I wonder what ghost pushed all those students."

Suddenly it clicked for Yasu. "So your saying," He started with an understanding look. "the ghost chick is Maiko?"

John nodded his head. "I mean, it's not a lot, but it is helpful." Yasu gave John his signature smile, then a thumbs up. "Well, let's keep looking for more people, er, I mean ghost." John nodded in agreement. "Let's."

Base

"Oh my gosh! Is she okay?" Mai nearly fell out of her chair when she herd the news Madoka brought with her. To Naru's displeasure, Madoka decided to join in the investigation, even though Naru refused. "Yes she's alright, right when I came into her office the spirit disappeared. I told her to go to the nurse, and then I left before she could ask for my name." Madoka took a sip of her tea Mai had prepared. Everyone besides Masaco, Yasu, and John sat at base drinking tea and taking a load off, well except for Mr. I don't stop working. "Monk and Ayako, I would like you to sit with the students during their dinner shift, and see what the cooks use in their dishes."

"No disrespect, but why?" Monk gave a slightly frightful expression, nobody's ever asked Naru 'why'. "In the list Ms. Shomatasu gave me said, 'every Friday some one would fall ill during dinner'. That is why." Naru left it at that. God did he hate having to explain everything. "Lin, you'll stay and watch over the base while everyone else, including Ms. Kasumi, are taking temperatures in the main rooms. As in the entrance, locker rooms, mess halls, gyms, auditorium, and some specific class rooms." Mai groaned. "Is there a problem Mai?" Naru said with a hint of annoyance. "No, of coarse not." Mai mumbled under her breath. "I also have something else planned for later on tonight, but I believe you all can wait." Naru took a sip of his tea, then passed a small rectangular black box, with a lime green screen and a clip board to each of them. "There's a list of the rooms I would like you to measure on the clip board." After that, Naru left to god knows where, leaving them to their work.

Rokka-ru-mu(Locker Room)

Madoka, Mai, and the now awoken Masaco, trudged through the girls locker room. "You know, it's kinda' creepy without any students in here." Mai said looking around with caution. "Well, back in the day when I was in school, people would be afraid to come in here for reasons completely different from yours." Madoka said with a chuckle. "Really? What was it?" Mai said in a whisper. "Some girls while we took showers, would steel our clothes and towel. You see, this was like the one place you could get away with bulling almost all the time." Masaco stopped walking, staring at the shower area with a rather disgusted look. "Hey Masaco, what's wrong?" Mai walked over to the medium, preparing to catch her if needed. "There's a spirit in here with a fowl stench." Masaco scrunched her face with even greater disgust. "what happened to her?" Madoka asked Masaco with curiosity. "It seems she was murdered here, I can't tell how though."

"Should you put her to rest then?" Said Mai.

"No, she's to stubborn. She won't move on easily."

Madoka grabbed the thermometer and read aloud. "69 degrees?"

"That doesn't sound right, I mean it's winter for god's sake." Mai exclaimed, suddenly noticing the odd temperature.

"It's not my fault!" A younger, more youthful voice cried. "It's not my fault!" The voice said even louder.

"Please calm down, we know it's not your fault." Masaco tried to reason with the spirit's voice. "Liars!" She cried. All the showers, toilets, and sinks began to go haywire as the voice grew louder and more distressed. Masaco stood her ground, not even flinching when a shoe hit her in the head. After what felt like forever and a half, the ciaos finally died down to only the sounds of the faucets dripping now and then. A quick flash filled the room, and a young girl appeared dressed in a long golden formal gown. "I'm sorry." The spirit said with her head lowered.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOO! CLIFFHANGER! WELL, I WOULDN'T EXACTLY CALL THAT A CLIFFHANGER, BUT WHO CARES? IF YOU HVAE ANY QUESTIONS, PLEASE DO ASK. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SUP. HEY, I'M FINALLY BACK! I MEAN, IT HASN'T BEEN THAT LONG HAS IT? LORD I HOPE NOT. I AM GOING TO WARN YOU. THIS CHAP FOR STARTERS IS DEADLY SHORT, AND IS EXSTREAMLY GRAPHIC. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FALLOW, OR FAV!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**-EMBRACE THE DARKNESS.**

* * *

CHAPTER: The forbidden Taboo Part 5

DAY: December 14th

Yuno

"I'm starting to get tired. And lone..ly. And... sad... And an..gry..." Yuno was now talking to her self as the disembodied voices continued to sing their death song. No matter how hard she would concentrate, she still couldn't tell where she was. It was just to dark for her. The walls and floor were stone, that didn't help since everything is stone, and she could here odd dripping sounds. She couldn't be in a cave because she felt the tapestries with the school insignia hanging on the walls. Then, where was she? Tears stung at her eyes and were about to flow down her face, when suddenly an head splitting scream erupted. Yuno tried to restrain her self from crying out in fear, the idea of catching whatever that was' attention, gave her terror and fright. _'What are they going to do with me?' _Yuno thought as silent tears fell down her face. _'Am I going to die?'_

Kagaku(Science)

Monk and Ayako pulled out their thermometers, taking various temperatures around the class. Ayako sat on a table across from Monk. "I can't believe Naru paired us up. And like, why the science room? Seriously, it reeks of chemicals in here." Monk sighed. "Must you always complain about the arrangements? I think you wanted to go with Naru." He sounded somewhat angry, but attempted to hide it. Ayako raised an eyebrow, and scoffed. "Please, he's got the looks no doubt, but he is totally into some one else." Monk looked up from Ayako to the shelf full of sulfuric acid. He shivered from the first time he decided to play with acid. Boy it was painful, luckily he wasn't seriously injured.

_He looked at Ayako once more, then reverted his gaze back to the shelf. It began to shake violently, causing a few bottles to topple over. "Ayako!" He hollered, but it was to late; a flask crashed right on top of her head, soaking her hair, face, and shoulders. The sound of sizzles could be heard as Ayako's skin and hair began to melt away. She gave out an ear piercing scream while pieces of flesh slid off her face and upper neck, leaving behind trails of blood. She attempted to hold her cheeks in place, but when she pulled her hand away long streams of slime, no- skin, dripped from her hand. Soon, Monk could see the inside of Ayako's left eyeball, gushing with an odd liquid mixed with blood and tears. The bones of her face were soon revealed, along with her choking on her own blood. Gargling masses of the metallic liquid emitting from her wind pipe. Monk stood there in horror, unable to move due to being paralyzed by fear. Even if he could move, what could do? Say 'don't worry, you'll die soon' or 'sorry, I can't do anything. Your kind of covered in acid'_

_Tears filled his eyes. "Please, you can't die. Not now. Not when I can't save you. Not when we've barely got to know each other." A sob escaped his mouth as he prayed for her safety, but it was futile. After one more distressed shriek of pain, Ayako's body went limp and fell to the ground with a thump. Steam continued to pour from the corpse's body as the remainder of her facial skin melted into a puddle on the floor. Her once beautiful hair, was now a mass of burnt strings of sorts, and her fine features were now mostly gone leaving behind half an eye and a majority of her skull with strands of steaming flesh. The remaining eye fell out from Ayako's head, and rolled right to Monk's foot, lightly tapping him. He dared to look, and found the eye staring strait at him. He gave out a cry of sadness before falling to the floor and passing out._

* * *

**ALRIGHHT, I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY REALLY SHORT, BUT THIS IS MORE OF AN EXTREME CLIFF HANGER AND TEASER. I MAY LOOK INNOCENT TO PEOPLE, BUT I GOT A PRETTY MORBID MIND ONCE YOU GET TO KNOW ME. I ALSO APOLOGISE FOR THE OOC-NESS, BUT IM VERY SURE MONK WOULD HAVE CRIED IF AYAKO DIED RIGHT BEFORE HIM. ANYWHO, ASTALA-PASTA! (HETALIA)**


End file.
